At present, the display technology is developing towards high definition. A display panel generally includes a plurality of blocks for emitting light for color display. For two-dimensional plane display, one block may be understood as one pixel, or a pixel unit composed of a plurality of pixels, or even a pixel combination formed by regional arrangement of a plurality of pixel units. The blocks are arranged to adapt to different display requirements, thereby achieving different two-dimensional display effects. For a stereoscopic display device, blocks are usually matched with a lens or an optical grating, and are separated to be a left view and a right view by the lens or the optical grating and then observed by a right eye and a left eye of an observer, respectively. As a result, a stereoscopic perception is generated by binocular visual fusion. For a suspended display device, a light exit direction of blocks of a block array is usually changed by respective microlenses to form a suspended image in a certain spatial point. Generally, each block may include a plurality of pixel units, and an image displayed by each block is identical. In the existing suspended display technology, the periodic arrangement of the blocks is likely to cause display ghosting in a display process. If perturbation is applied only on the basis of the periodic structure, the ghosting may be just alleviated rather than eliminated. However, the random arrangement may eliminate the ghosting, but will bring difficulty for wiring design, and therefore, there are great difficulties in implementing this process. In addition, the wiring between adjacent blocks tends to overlap, resulting in a short circuit. The short circuit may be avoided only by deleting the blocks of which the wiring is overlapped, but an aperture ratio may be reduced, such that viewpoints of the resulting suspended image become less and the visual effect of the suspended display is affected.